Codigo 71 Del Heroe!
by Darckbladerap
Summary: El código 71 dicta,que si entre heroes hay una pelea,el que gane tiene derecho sobre el otro en lo que quiera,por un dia o noche..


-Algunas personalidades no son 100% fieles ah las originales,se cambiaron un poco para dar un toque picante a la historia-

-Otro Fanfic Sexual Más-

-En un desierto árido y frío se desenvolvía una pelea bruta entre dos seres poderosos,aunque al parecer uno de ellos era superior y resguardaba su poder dando como prioridad no dañar a su contrincante-_

-La pelea ganaría de un solo golpe,pero porque golpearla?

Su rostro sonrojado,por sus sobre esfuerzo y su sudor corriendo a través de su frente que pasaba por sus mejillas y se caía en pequeñas gotas de su mentón,sus ojos molestos mirandolo con rabia y sangre proviniente de heridas de guerras pasadas,ella lanzo un fuerte golpe psíquico lanzándole una enorme piedra,que él detuvo para no dañar lo que quedaba de su ropa,quedar por allí en ropa interior enfrente de ella,no suena bien..Ni decente..

-Que sucede idiota?! Acaso me estás subestimando!? Te mostraré hasta donde puedo llegar!!!-_Grito ella descontrolando su poder aumentado que hizo temblar el suelo y elevar muchas rocas enormes-_

-No,no es eso...No quisiera dañar a alguien tan linda..Ni tampoco tengo nada personal contigo solo no quería que dañarás mas a Fubuki,sabes?-_Dijo él rascando su trasero-_

-Ella lo miró a los ojos-_De que estás...-_Ella sintió una vibración fuerte en el cráneo que la hizo dejar caer algunas rocas y sangre de su frente broto rápidamente-_Tú acaso sales con ella?!-_

-No,no es eso..

-Eres su amigo acaso?!-_Grito ella

-Me temo que no,de hecho no.

-Su subordinado? No me hagas reír!!

-No,de hecho solo somos como conocidos y ya..-_Aclaro él-_Pero si sé algo,ella se esfuerza y tú solo quieres hacerla "fuerte" de una manera enferma,golpeándola, destruyendo a sus amigos..Que mierda de enseñanza es esa?!-_Dijo Saitama serio-_

-Tú quien t-te crees tú para hablarme así maldito idiota!!-_Grito ella

-Lo mismo te digo yo a ti!-_Dijo él alzando su voz-_

-Tatsumaki sintió otra vibración y una enorme roca encima de ella cayó,ella cerró sus ojos y empezaron a caer esas rocas gigantes del cielo,ella sintió como la sostenían,Saitama detenía la roca con su mano y la sostenía a ella con la otra-_

-Que sucede? Has sobrepasado los límites y tú cuerpo no resistió más?-_

-Callate! Cállate! Solo neces-sito do-dormir..c-comer..y beber,para mata...matar...-_Ella cayó inconsciente-_

-Saitama puso la roca a un lado y la alzó-_Dormir,comer y beber...-_Dijo él mirándola-_

-Él arranco un pedazo de la suéter que tenía hecha pedazos y le vendo las heridas sangrantes-_

-Te llevaré conmigo por ahora...-_Él empezó a caminar-_Quiza si te pongo gafas y digo que estas ebria pueda quizá,pasar ha ese lugar nuevo...? Uhg..Enana,enserio me costó caro este día..-_Dijo él algo molesto caminando-_

-El sol cayo dejando salir la triste luna,apagando el cielo iluminado por las estrellas,ahora era de noche y una muy fría como ninguna empezando el invierno estaba a punto de entrar ese clima que a varios les gustaba a otros les molestaba,algo era verdad y es que ese héroe sin cabello y con humildad,tenía cuidando a esa pequeña molesta en una cama,cálida y abrigada con sus heridas vendadas, él comía a un lado de ella esperando ver mejoría,llevaba ya unas horas dormida que le sucedía? Seguía viva,respira y su corazón-Él puso su mano en su pecho-_Y su corazón aún latía,es acaso que tan exhausta habría quedado después de tanto poder haber liberado? En parte su culpa? En parte la de él,sabiendo que su poder mayor es,no detuvo la pelea en ese abrazo anterior a esta con la que la inmovilizaba,quizás si así la abrazaba y así se quedaba,ella su ira apaciguaba..

-Que diablos? Porque de repente estoy pensando en rimas molestas como de esos especiales de navidad?-_Dijo Saitama comiendo su ramen instantáneo-_Bien,creo que me acostare a tu lado..

-Él dejo a un lado el envase vacío y se acostó a un lado de ella,la miró iluminada por la luz de una vela,no por ser romántico si no porque en la asociación con su pelea la luz eléctrica había sido reducida a nada,los cables eléctricos sufrieron la fuerte guerra orgullosa de él y ella por lo que esa vela,la única luz en su casa era..

-Tatsumaki sintió algo cálido a un lado suyo y se acercó,abrazando y acurrucándose a un lado de esto,era como antes cuando la abrazo con fuerza y sentía que una confusión de emociones..Ella lo detesta,pero su abrazo casi logra calmarla más que la pelea, Tatsumaki abrió sus ojos a las 3 y 30 cuando se despertó sintió sus vendas y un poco de dolor en su cuerpo,pero miro que la rodeaban con brazos fuertes,se sonrojo bastante y a la vez se disgusto con una cara molesta lo expresó,ahora todo sentido tenia y este héroe de porquería,como un pervertido se veía,el cogido número 71 de los héroes decía..Si hay una pelea entre ellos,quien gana tiene derecho si así lo desea,a poseer al adversario una vez por terminada la pelea ..Pasar una noche con ella deseaba,era obvio ahora y ella lo sabía en su mente una idea venía y iba..

-Oye idiota,acaba con esto de una vez y termina con mi mal día..-_Dijo ella subiendo su vestido hasta la mitad de sus muslos-_Ma-maldito...Uhg..Al menos eres un poco fuerte..-_Dijo ella-_Pero si estuviera en mi 100% por 100% te hubiera vencido y obligado a irte lejos..!

-Oye,duerme..Estás molestandome..-_Dijo él abriendo sus ojos cansados-_

-Cobra el código 71 ya,para que me pueda marchar!-_

-Eh? 71? De que me hablas?

-Ella lo miro y gruño-_Quieres que lo diga también? Qué pervertido sin remedio que eres,el código 71 el héroe que gana si lo desea,puede tomar al otro como quiera..-_Dijo mirándolo

-Aaaah,entiendo...-_Dijo él tranquilo-_Eso quieres?-_Él se puso encima de ella y tomo con su mano una de sus piernas,subiendola un poco quedando en la cintura del héroe,luego tomo la otra y hizo lo mismo-_

-Abrazame un poco..-_Dijo él-_

-Ella con molestia y crujiendo sus dientes miro a otro lado,pero apretó con sus piernas y sus firmes muslos-_

-B-bien..-_Dijo él cayendo dormido de nuevo-_

-O-Oye!!-_Dijo ella enojada,con este idiota que tras dormir encima de ella ahora la babeaba-_

-Acaba con esto de una! No me hagas sentirme más humillada!-_Dijo en una voz con un tono pesado-_

-Saitama dormido profunda estaba y Tatsumaki bajo de él ahora se encontraba,ella se movió y lo quito-_

-Bien,no lo vas a cobrar,eh?-_

-Ah? Eh..Si,si..Espera,lo siento..-_Dijo él sacudiendo su cabeza, él intento bajar sus pantalones-_

-Inutil..-_dijo ella ayudándole con su poder,pero no de una manera gentil-_Sabia que tomarias eso..-_

-Él se acercó por arriba de ella,lo mismo de antes hizo y ella obedeció abrazando con sus piernas la cintura del héroe medio dormido, él subió el vestido -

-Eh? No usas nada ahí abajo?...-_

-Me vas a tomar o decirme cómo vestirme?-_Dijo mirando a otro lado,pero así fue..Durante unas horas se escucho,como el héroe la tomó,dudoso que fuese por amor pero cuando tienes una oportunidad de esta,ningún tipo de resistirá nunca..Ni si quiera el héroe más fuerte que jamás y nunca existió en este mundo en medio de un espacio oscuro..

-Ella abrazaba su cintura y metía su cabeza entre el cuello y la cabeza de este,muy roja y con dolor,genia de placer para él al oído,solo él quien ganó podía merecer este placer único de ella y escuchar ese cántico salido de su boca y deslizada por sus labios,casa que él de un suave empujón entraba y salía de aquel lugar tan amoroso que ella guardaba y guardo para él,el único que la tomo alguna vez..-_

La noche se volvió más oscura, Tatsumaki estaba sentada en la cama bebiendo un té frío y mirando una novela que encontró en esa casa, Saitama llegó y abrió la puerta..

-Tenemos suerte un puesto de comida seguía abierto..Me sorprende bastante a decir verdad..Traje algo de comer..-_Dijo él pero al mirarla ella evitaba su contactó visual,era acaso que él se excedió y no debió?

-O-oye...Dis-disculpa...Yo..mm-_Él rasco su mejilla-_Yo quizá no debí...

-Uhg! Cállate! Que no has visto una mujer avergonzada nunca antes,idiota?! Dame lo mío!-_

-Saitama se acercó,se sentó a su lado y la miró-_

-Bueno,pero... Quiero decir..

-No!! Cállate..! Solo guarda silencio,enserio..

-Me siento como un violador ahora..-_Dijo él mirando el suelo-_Diablos,lo hice porque pensé que tú querías..

-Ella lo miro y sonrió con malicia-,Oh? Enserio... Eres un monstruo violador Saitama...-_Decia ella mirándolo-_

-Nah,ya me siento mejor...-_Dijo él dándole la comida a Tatsumaki-_

-Idiota..-_Dijo ella tomando lo suyo-_

-Bueno,al menos hicimos ejercicio hoy..Jaja..-_

-Para nada!! No digas eso!! Por favor, cállate...-_

-Él la miró-_Deberia "tomarte" nuevamente?-_

-Eh?! Código 72!! Solo una vez,no tienes derecho después de la primera!!-_

-Ella comió rapidsmrj y bebió igual,se puso de pie y camino rápido a la cocina-_

-Jajaja,estás aterrada?

-NO,solo me quiero largar yo...Por si no te has dado cuenta,hay sangre mia en tu cama!! M-me!! Me duele...Y me siento mal!!!

-Se lo que quieres,ven aquí..-_Dijo él dejando su comida de lado-_Dejame cambiar esta cama..-_Dijo quitando la sabana y poniéndo otra nueva rápidamente-_

-Tatsumaki llegó y puso sus pies en la cama se sento y lo miró..

-Saitama sonrió y se acercó a ella,quien tenía una expresión entre odio y ternura impresa en su cara, Saitama la tomo de la cintura y la besó en el cuello nuevamente,le subió el vestido hasta quitárselo-_

-Uhg...-_Ella le pegó en la cara,pero no lo detuvo de besar sus pechos-_

-La noche fue dando paso al día y con ello a ambos dos,que estaban dormidos profundamente..

-Uhm..Hum...-_Ella se quejaba,hacía calor y salía de los brazos de el héroe,al hacerlo miro a un Ciborg,que la miraba a profundidad, la analizaba como si hubiese hecho falta hacerlo para saber que sucedió la noche anterior.

-Tornado,Clase S de rango 2..Así que sensei ganó una pelea contra ti? Juhm,ya veo así que ahora sabes que no eres nada contra Saitama Sensei,mi maestro..-

-Genos,déjala en paz..viejo,de verdad te gusta molestar,no?-_

-Perdon Sensei señor!-_Dijo él-_

-Saitama la cubrió con la cobija-_

-Danos un poco privacidad Genos..-_

-Genos cerró sus ojos-_

-Genos,danos privacidad mejor si dicho...-_Dijo el héroe mirándolo-_

-Genos salió,dejando una bolsa en la mesa y luego cerrando la puerta de la casa-

-Saitama la saco de las cobijas,pero ella ni si quiera se había vestido,estaba acostada y no decía nada más que nada,el silencio su respuesta y la falsa tranquilidad esa tormenta que venía después de la paz,como un tornado boras Saitama no pudo evitar acercar, él la miró y ella a él para luego llorar-_

-Saitama se sentó y se llegó la mano a la frenr-_

-Santo cielo...Q-Que he hecho?-_

-Uhg,cállate...No es por eso...Y no lloro!! N-No de tristeza... Por algún motivo me siento brillante,sana,sin cargas y ...Feliz?-_

-(La sensación después del sexo?)

-Él arqueo una ceja-_

-Me has hecho feliz...Es por eso que mis ojos lloran,no porque tuvieses el honor de ver lágrimas de derrota...Mi orgullo sigue en pie,sigue en mi y en ti...-_Ella se giró-_

Tienes una parte de mi honor y mi orgullo ahora,si sientes debilidad en la pelea y que se acerca la derrota..Recuerda esto Saitama...No puedes perder,porque me vas a defraudar..!-_

-Saitama la miró y se puso serio -_Claro,entendido...-_Dijo firmé-_

-Ella se giró y se acercó-_Bien...Entonces ahora serás Tornado también..!!-_

-No, definitivamente no,creo que Saitama está bien..-_Dijo él nervioso-_

-Uhg...!!! Entonces..Seré El tornado calvo?!-_

-P-porque dices cosas como si estuviesemos casados o algo así?-_Dijo mirándola a los ojos-_

-NO! No estamos casados...-_Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-_Uhm..-_Ella llevaba un collar de corazón de oro,ella lo quito de su cuello y lo abrió,en él había una foto de Fubuki y uno de ella cuando niñas..-_

-Tú, lleva esto...-_

-Eh? O-Oye,enserio no vas muy lejos enana?-_Dijo nervioso-_

-Fubuki tiene el suyo,yo quiero que tengas el mío...Y pronto haré uno nuevo,que llevaré yo..Pero quiero que jures que si algo me ...Que si algo me sucede vas a ..Cuidar se Fubuki no importa lo que pase...-_Dijo ella muy seria poniendo su collar preciado en manos del calvo que la mirada anonadado-_

-Porque dices cosas que antes no decías?-_

-Has visto en mi fuerza y en mi debilidad me veras ahora..Compartiré contigo mi...Mi temor..-_Dijo ella sería mirando hacia otro lado-_Ese día,el día en que la clase S fue abatida por esa asociación de Monstruos...Y por el monstruo humano,fui abatida 3 veces,en la primera casi muero y fui salvada...Si muero,Si yo muero Fubuki se quedará sola y no podré defenderla,eres más fuerte,estoy segura que puedes defenderla bien...-_Dijo ella -_

-Est...esto es muy..-_

-Ella le puso el collar-_Ya cállate,no me hagas hacer más drama..-_Dijo molesta cambiando rápidamente de cara a una sería y fría -_

-Él la miró a los ojos,se acercó un poco a sus labios,pero ella se quitó -_

-Que estás haciendo?-_Dijo ella tomando su vestido y vistiendose-_Bien,ahora...De-debo irme,debo reposar este día...-_Dijo está tomando una manzana de la bolsa que Genos dejo y caminando a la puerta_-Y-yo...Mmm..-_Ella miro a Saitama-_Y-yo vendré...A verte luego..-_

-Eh??-_Él se puso más nervioso al verla cambiar de nuevo de carácter,como si fuese muchas a la vez.. Porqué actuaba ella así?

-Ella se puso a jugar con uno de sus cabellos-_B-bueno!! Me voy de esta pocilga...-_Dijo saliendo tomando sus tacones y yéndose de ahí en un vuelo rápido-_

-Saitama miro el collar y lo abrió-_

-Porque siento que desde hoy... Estaré muy ocupado?-_Dijo él mirando las fotos-_

-Medio día-

-Saitama cocinaba una lechuga cuando un ruido lo saco de su lugar feliz la cocina-_

-Uhm?-_

Secando sus manos con una toalla salió a la sala,miro la televisión donde grababan a Tatsumaki dudando sobre si destruir a un Monstruoso monstruo huevo-_

-Ella se veía pensativa-_Saitama frunció el seño-_No me digas que ella ...-_

-Tatsumaki miró a la cámara -_

-(Ella debe saber que estoy viendo la televisión! Desgraciada!!)-_

-Tatsumaki reventó el huevo-_

-Maldita enana! Esa mirada me lo dijo todo!!! -_ Dijo él secando sus manos rápidamente para luego ponerse el traje-_Buscare un monstruo que se parezca a ella y le daré una lección!!!-_Él choco sus puños-_Es hora de justicia!-_Dijo super serio-_

-Hora de aplicar justicia!!-

-Tatsumaki estaba tomando un té frío cuando miro en la televisión una noticia,un calvo destruyó un brócoli-_

-Ella se cruzó de piernas y apoyo su cara en su puño,sonrió y luego cerrando sus ojos la televisión se apagó-_

-Fubuki estaba a un lado de ella y la miraba raro-_

-Hermana,que pasó con el collar que te regalé? Si lo perdiste te juro que!!-_Ella no termino de hablar,pues Tatsumaki la miró por unos momentos y luego sonrió-_

-Esta bien,está en buenas manos..-_Dijo sonriendo y mirando como tonta su vaso-_

-Fubuki dejo de beber,tras casi ahogarse con el trago de té frío miro a su hermana y sus labios dejaron salir esas palabras..

-Estas enamorada,verdad?

-Tatsumaki la miró-_Enamorada? Pppfff pero que bromas,no..No lo estoy..-_Dijo ella

-Es Saitama,verdad?-_Dijo Fubuki apenada-_

-Que?! De que tanto hablas Fubuki!?-_Tatsumaki se puso nerviosa y miro directamente a los ojos de Fubuki-_

-B-bueno...ayer,yo..Bueno,escuché algo sobre el código 71...Relacionado contigo y él..-_Dijo Fubuki-_

-Tatsumaki se llevó las manos a la cabeza-_Estoy arruinada!-_Exclamo-_

-Hermana solo yo lo sé,tranquila!! Además un tanto también fue intuición!! Descuida,no te pongas mal!-_Dijo Fubuki acercándose

-Mal?! Solo quiero matarlo ahora!!!-_Grito ella

-Fubuki la miró-_

-Hermana,perdiste tu virginidad?-_

-Ambas se quedaron calladas,mirándose una a la otra...


End file.
